The present invention relates generally to apparatus for finishing or cleaning a portion of the welded joint area of shells produced for truck rims on a continuous mass production basis following the initial operations of forming the cylindrical shape from a precut length of workpiece stock, preparing the cylindrical article for welding and then welding the edges. More particularly, the invention concerns apparatus for cleaning the weld projection at the outer ends of the formed rim article.